1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string cutter, and more particularly to a string cutter for cutting the silica-gel of the glass, wherein when the cutting string is broken, the broken cutting string will be blocked and stopped by the protection rib, thereby efficiently preventing the broken cutting string from injuring the user""s fingers, so as to protect the user""s safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional string cutter in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises two handles 5 each having a fixing rod 50, and a cutting string 6 having two ends each secured on to the fixing rod 50 of one of the two handles 5. In operation, when the user wishes to detach the fixing silica gel 70 of the glass 7, the cutting string 6 is passed through the fixing silica gel 70 around the periphery of the glass 7. Then, each of the two ends of the cutting string 6 may be mounted and secured on to the fixing rod 50 of the respective handle 5. Thus, the user""s two hands may hold the two handles 5 to exert a sideward force on the periphery of the glass 7, so that the cutting string 6 may produce a cutting force to cut the fixing silica gel 70 around the periphery of the glass 7. After the cutting string 6 is moved around a circle of the periphery of the glass 7, the fixing silica gel 70 around the periphery of the glass 7 may be cut off entirely, so that the glass 7 may be removed easily. However, the cutting string 6 is easily worn out during a long-term utilization or broken due to excessive pull. Thus, when the cutting string 6 is broken due to wear or excessive pull and is sprung toward the handles 5, the broken cutting string 6 easily touch and hurt the user""s fingers, thereby causing danger to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional string cutter.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a string cutter, wherein when the cutting string is broken due to wear or excessive pull and is sprung toward the handles, the broken cutting string will be blocked and stopped by the protection rib of each of the two handles, thereby efficiently preventing the broken cutting string from injuring the user""s fingers, so as to protect the user""s safety.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a string cutter, comprising two handles, two fixing devices, and a cutting string, wherein:
the cutting string has two ends each secured on one of the two handles by one of the two fixing devices;
each of the two handles includes a loop-shaped handgrip for insertion and holding of a user""s fingers, the handgrip of each of the two handles has two sides each provided with a protection rib, for encompassing and protecting the user""s fingers received in the handgrip.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.